Isabella and The Thief Lord
by BABYLIBBY96
Summary: To avoid being pulled away from her brothers and forced into marriage, young Bella runs away to Venice with her younger brother Bo and older brother Prosper. Though luckily when they arrive, they find refuge with a gang of pick-pockets. And innocent Bella finds herself intrigued by the mysterious and slightly eccentric Thief Lord.
1. Running Away

**Isabelle's POV**

"Belle come quick!" my little brother Bo was calling me, I sighed and ran into his bedroom to find my twin brother Prosper on the windowsill, I hugged him "I knew you'd come back" I said smiling, he pulled away "Alright, pack you're thing's we need to go fast" he said, I nodded and shoved a bunch of clothes into my bagpack before grabbing it and heading over to Bo and Prop,

he jumped down and the alarms went off, I quickly jumped "Come on" he said "quick Bo jump" I whispered, he nodded and jumped, Prop caught him, we ran to Prop's bike, I hopped on the back while Bo sat on the handlebars, I noticed the relatives were coming out and Prop took off really quick "Come back here you kidnapper!" Max, our uncle shouted, I smiled and laughed "You'll be locked away for good this time!" he shouted again, we were a long way down the street.

A few hours later we arrived at the train track's, Prop stopped the bike "Where's this train going Prop?" I asked jumping on, I pulled Bo up "Hopefully south" he replied, he picked up his bike "Hey Belle give us a hand" he said, I pulled his bike up and he jumped on the train, we closed the gate and it got really dark.

At the moment we were hitchhiking on a boat, Bo started couching and I knew he was getting ill "Are we nearly there?" he asked, Prop shrugged "Almost" he said, I nodded "I'm glad you came back Prop" I said hugging Bo to my side "Why didn't they send you to the orphanage too?" he asked "They wanted to marry me off when I was old enough, imagine the money they'd get from it" I said, he nodded in understanding  
>"Let's take a look out"<p>

he said, I nodded and me, Bo and Prop popped our heads out a little, it was really bright, but the city was beautiful, the boat finally stopped "We have to go quick" Prop said, I took Bo's hand "Why?" he asked confused "We just do trust me alright" Prop replied,  
>we jumped off the boat "Oi" the boat driver shouted, he came over as Prop was trying to get his bike off the boat, Prop decided to just give up, he picked Bo up and we ran, we ran between buildings and through alleys until we finally slowed down into a fast walk. We were walking when Bo suddenly stopped in front of me causing me to stop to, Prop kept walking and probably wouldn't have noticed if it weren't for Bo saying something "I'm hungry"<p>

he said, Prop stopped and turned around, he sighed and turned around walking back to us, he handed Bo a piece of bread "It's the last one" he said before walking off again, only this time me and Bo followed "Have we got any more money?" I asked curiously "Don't worry I'll find us enough to eat" Prop said "I know cause you're our big bro" Bo said taking his hand, I smiled at his cuteness, Bo started couching again "Prop he need's something before that cough gets worse"

I said, he nodded "You cold Bo?" I asked, he hastily nodded, I took off my big jacket and put it on him instead, I was still in my cardigan only now more chilly, I stood back up and we saw the pharmacy sign, Prop checked his pocket and sighed when he realized we didn't have enough money, he walked forward a bit "Bella, wait here with Bo okay?" he said, I nodded and he went in. 

We heard shouting when Prop came running out, I picked Bo up and we ran down the alley "Stop thief!" the pharmacist shouted, oh Prop you didn't, I could hear the pharmacist following us and it made me and Prop run faster, we finally stopped at a place with random crates, I was sat on a box with Bo on my lap while Prop was stood up in thought "I think we lost him" he said breathlessly, he sat down next to me and Bo started coughing again "I think we lost ourselves aswell Prop"

I added "Prop? When you have no money, do you have to run away from everyone?" Bo asked, I chuckled "Were not running away anymore Bo, mum wanted us to be here, this is where we live now" Prop said, I played with my turtle pendant mum gave me before she passed, Bo coughed again "Here?" he asked "No silly in Venice" I said "Must be a reason why she loved it so much" 

Prop said curiously, I swear I saw my necklace glow a bit but as soon as it was there it was gone, Bo patted Prop "What?" he asked annoyed "The fishman looked at me" Bo said, we turned to see a merman statue on the wall "you're tired, shadows can play trick's on you in the night" Prop said when the statue didn't move like Bo said "Are you lost?" I jumped a bit as a male voice asked "No" Prop said standing up, I stood a bit behind him while Bo stood behind me on the crate clinging to my shoulder,

a boy who looked to be around my and Prop's age came out of the shadows in a long bird mask "You look lost to me" he said "Who are you? What do you want?"  
>Prop asked, I was nervous "Questions better put by me to you" he said, Bo coughed again and I turned around "Come here Bo" I said, he jumped into my arms and I tried to warm him up "I'm Prosper, this is my sister Bella and little brother Bo" he said reluctantly "Have you lost your mummy and daddy?" <p>

he asked "Yes as a matter of fact" Prop said "Then I'll help you find them" the mysterious boy replied "You can't their not with us anymore" I said quietly "Ah orphans and so young" he said reaching out to touch Bo, Prop slapped his hand away "Now tell me, what did you steal?" he asked "Money, jewels are you lockpicker's, pursepicker's, pocket pickers?" he asked "Were not thieves" I said "Please just leave us alone" I begged

"We have no money" Prop added "Now run along home wherever that may be" the bird boy said, I sighed "This is where we live now" I said, he started going on about stuff that happens after dark "Were not scared of here and were not scared of you" Prop said "Good, then follow me to safety"

Bird Boy said, wait what? "Right this way, or would you rather sleep in the dark damp doorways?" he asked seeing as we weren't moving "Did I mention the rats?" he asked walking away, Bo jumped out of my arms and started pulling Prop "what have we got to lose Prop?" Bo asked, I smiled and followed.


	2. The Stella

We followed the strange boy through a narrow alleyway "Gentleman and Lady my humble abode, The Stella" he said "Our Star lair" he added, he pulled on a bell twice "Strictly no grownups allowed" he said, I nodded, maybe it's not that bad, he knelt down to Bo's level and I pulled him closer, protective older sister syndrome, all us big sisters have it

"You're not a grownup are you? I mean some of them are very small, you wouldn't be trying to trick me on my own turf would you?" he asked "I'm 6 and a quarter" Bo replied suddenly warming up to the guy, the boy took off his mask and he was quite…cute? "That make's you a VIP" he said smiling, I heard the sound of bolt's and a blonde boy opened the door

"You give me the willies every time you're late" he said, the bird boy stood up "Have I ever let you down?" he asked, the boy noticed us "What are they doing here?" he asked "They need my help, just like you did Riccio my dear boy" the bird boy said, Riccio? strange name, he pushed the boy's in and turned to me "Ladies first" he said, I nodded and walked in,

they went on about something or other "Are you thieves or something?" Prop asked "Not just any thieves, skips a thief lord" Riccio replied as we walked through another narrow hallway "The greatest thief in Venice" Riccio added "Aren't you scared of the police?" Prop asked, I know I wouldn't have the guts to steal anything if it came down to it, we came into an opening and couldn't see much 'Skip' turned on the light's, I was shocked,

it was a big huge red and gold theatre, it was amazing "2.00 typical, you need a watch next time, we were gonna send out a search party" I looked up to see a girl leaning over one of the balcony's "This little fella has a nasty cough, do you have anything for it in you're medicine cupboard?" Skip asked, the girl nodded and disappeared, another boy popped up from a hammock "Who are they?" he asked "Their friends of mine, they need to crash here"

Skip replied, I saw Bo and Prop smiling, the girl came back down with a bag I think "Here comes matron with her magic potion" Riccio said, she gave Bo a checkup and the other boy came over with a huge bag full of clothes "We need to go back and pick up my haul, I left it back at the contreany" Skip said "In the middle of the night?" the boy who's name I had yet to find out asked "Why is it past you're beddy bye's Mosca?" Skip asked "I don't think it would be good for him, walking around in the night" the girl said motioning to Bo "I don't recal saying anything about walking"  
>Skip said, huh, how else are we gonna get there?.<p>

Turns out in Venice, anything is possible, at the moment we were on a speed boat "Faster, faster" someone shouted, we started going faster and I laughed, it was actually really cool "this is the police, slow down your boat and stop" I heard a voice say and I turned to see a police boat, the police chased us for a bit "What do we do now?" the girl asked as we drove underneath a small bridge

"Watch this" Skip said, he pulled on a rope and I looked behind me, another boat dropped in front of the police making them crash but not hurt themselves, I smiled.

We arrived back at the Stella and they poured something out onto the table, it was stolen jewels, Bo picked up the magnifying glass "Is it gold?" he asked "Gold, silver glittering jewels, plucked from the grownups" Skip said quite proudly, Prop came over and pulled me and Bo away "Put it down they stole it" he said, we watched as the others crowded around it,

they started talking about some dealership man when I had an idea "Prop can do it" I suggested, they all turned to me, seen as I hadn't talked in a while, or at all "Yeah he's great at selling things, when we sold my toy's at the secondhand shop, they tried to give us peanuts, so he just went" Bo waved his hand past his face so that it looked stiff "Like a stone, so they gave us lot's more money" Bo explained "Bo" Prop said annoyed "Okay you try, and if you manage to outfox the old scoundrel, you, you're brother and you're sister can stay here as long as you like" 

Skip said, fair deal, it was getting late and we were all tired "Hornet show our guests where they will be sleeping" Skip said to the girl, finally I knew her name, she nodded and lead Prop, Bo and me up the stairs, we got to the top balcony and found a mattress with a load of book's around it, I guess she liked to read "Here are some clothes if you don't want to sleep in them" she said motioning to our clothes,

I nodded and dug through the bag before finally finding something, I changed and she told us that we were on the other mattress, I nodded and got into the bed with Bo, Prop slept on something else, I slowly drifted off.


	3. Theft in a Church

I woke up the next morning and didn't see Prop, Bo or Hornet, I panicked and looked over the balcony to see them scattered all around the place, I sighed in relief and changed back into my old clothes, minus the gloves and big jacket, I saw a pole and had an idea of how to get down, I made sure it was safe before I slid down it, they all jumped as I popped up "You're finally awake" Hornet said while feeding Bo some medicine "Bella!"

Bo exclaimed, he ran at me and I picked him up and hugged him "How you feeling?" I asked a little worried "Better now" he said, I smiled "Thank you" I mouthed to Hornet, she nodded, I put Bo back down and Skipio came in with a basket "I come baring gift's for Bo" he said, Bo looked really excited, I sat on the stage, Skip handed Bo the basket and I watched as his eyes lit up "Kittens! he got me kittens" 

Bo shouted, I chuckled as he ran up the stairs and into the bedroom with them, Skip came over and stood in front of me "Don't think I forgot you Bella" he said smirking, I gave him a curious look and he pulled out a little black kitten, he handed it to me and I held it against my chest "Oh my gosh, where did you get him?" I asked, he chuckled "I found them on the street" he said, I smiled and stood up, I hugged him with one arm while the other was holding the kitten "Thanks"

I whispered in his ear, I felt him nod and I pulled away slightly, I sat back down with the kitten in my lap "Hi" I said in a baby voice while petting him "What are you gonna call him?" Skip asked petting him aswell, I shrugged "I don't know, Midnight" I said finally deciding, he smiled and nodded. 

It was later on and we were all eating a meal to celebrate Prop's little victory "Here's to Prop" Skip said standing up "Our chief loot seller, in fact from now on I'm going to give myself a little break" he said, Riccio jumped up "But you can't, Barbarossa's gotta customer, he's looking for a thief, said there's big money in it" Riccio said, Bo stood aswell "And I'll help you Skip, I'll come with you" he said, I shook my head in amusement, it was then settled that Skip would do the job. 

We were walking through somewhere in Venice, in a straight line, Skip was going to meet the conte and he chose me and Prop to go with him, Prop because he's good at making deals, and me because…well I don't really know actually, we walked inside the old place and it looked strange, it was very quiet, I looked around and then I found out we had to go into the confession box, oh great,

I went in first because of the ladies first crap and then Skip and then Prop, which was very difficult, we all ended up sort of squished together, the window-thing opened and I slightly jumped "One should not wear a mask in church, any more than a hat" the guy snapped, I guess this was the conte "Well one should not plan a theft in a confession either" I said, Prop glared at me and Skip slightly smirked "So you are the Thief Lord,  
>well keep you're mask if you must I can still see that you're very young"<p>

the Conte replied "Yes and you're very old, does age matter in this transaction?" Skip asked, my necklace started to glow slightly again, I nearly gasped but held it in, after a bit of talking the Conte slid the window shut, we got out and Prop retrieved a basket from him "A basket, what's inside?" Prop asked, I shrugged, I could hear it moving "Here, I'll do it"

I said, they held the basket and I opened it slightly, turned out to be a homing pigeon, I took it out and stroked it's little head, I put the bird back into the basket and we left the church.

We were outside and I couldn't see Bo "where's Bo?" I asked, no one knew until Prop saw him talking to someone, we ran over and I picked Bo up while watching the strange man, Skip got the feeling he was following us and lead us into a mask shop, the masks were awesome, the others had a plan that Skip would distract the guy, while we ran to the Stella,

I was with Hornet behind a pillar watching the guy, Skip said something and Hornet ran at the man and started screaming for him to let her go, I laughed and quickly ran with them while the snoop was getting attacked by handbags.


	4. The Snoop

We were back at the Stella and I was holding Midnight "I took his wallet, so you could find out more about the snoop" Hornet said handing the wallet to Prop, the others were looking at the photo the Conte gave us, it was a wooden wing "It's probably a lions wing" Bo and I said in sync, I smiled "50 thousand for a wooden wing, must be missing something" Hornet said looking at the picture from different angles, once Bo found out the pigeons name was Sophia he ran over to the basket,

I followed him to make sure he didn't do anything "Sophia, do you like pussycats?"  
>he asked lifting the lid a bit, I chuckled and put Midnight in the same basket as Bo's ginger kitten, Skip left and I got curious "Where does he go all the time anyway?" I asked, Hornet shrugged "No one knows" she replied taking out her book. <p>

Later on I was walking around the cinema with Midnight, I sat on the seat's a few away from Mosca while he made a film, he was talking to Bo when the doorbell rung, Prop and Mosca went to inspect and a few seconds later Skip came running in, in fancy clothes might I add "You have to get out of here now" he said, he had been running "There's no time to explain the snoop has found out about this place, get what you need and let's go"

he said, where else are we gonna go if we leave here? "Were staying right here" Hornet said, she had thought of a plan to trap the snoop, soon enough the snoop came in, we were all hidden behind the curtain "So you wanna play hide and seek do you" he asked "You think just because I'm a grown up I'm no good at this, well sorry to disappoint you but I happen to be a first class seeker" he said, yeah right, if that was true he would have found us by now,

Bo opened the curtains a little and managed to get him in here, I pulled Bo back and someone shouted now, they all jumped on him and tied him up, Skip put a sock in his mouth "Ask him how he found us" Riccio said "Why he'll just tell us lies like all grownups do" Skip replied, I smiled "Just throw him in the canal then" I said, the snoop tried shouting after he heard me say that,

we decided to just keep him in the dark room, Skip decided to take off again but I caught up to him near the door "Can I ask you something?" I asked, he sighed and nodded "You don't have to but, where do you go, when you're not here I mean" I said, he looked like he was having a debate with himself "I'm sorry Bella, I can't tell you, I would if I could but I can't" he said, I nodded "Yeah I thought as much" I replied,  
>he smiled and kissed my cheek "I'll see you tomorrow Belle" he said I nodded and went back into the Stella.<p>

I couldn't sleep, I know he wanted to send us back to Esther but I couldn't leave him down there all cold and hungry, I grabbed a spare blanket and pillow before heading down into the dark room, I saw Prop and Bo come out and I waited for them to leave, I switched on the light to the dark room and the snoops eyes snapped to me, he started screaming but then again I did suggest we throw him in the canal

"Don't worry" I whispered, he calmed down and I took out the sock  
>"Thank you, that sock tastes horrible, I think your brother was trying to kill me" he said, I chuckled and noticed his head was resting on a bucket, I kneeled down next to him and pulled him up into a sitting position, I quickly grabbed some juice and helped him drink it, I switched the bucket with a pillow and he rested down on it, I threw the blanket over him<p>

"I thought you didn't trust me" he said confused, I smiled "They don't trust you, I didn't say I did either but I can't let you stay down here with nothing warm, I know how cold Venice can get in the night's" I replied, he smiled gratefully "What are you doing here? You seem too nice" he said "Prop and Bo are my brothers, we go everywhere together" I said "But what about your home?" he asked, I scoffed "A home where you're relatives try to marry you off for money? Besides Venice is my home now, always has been"

I replied playing with my necklace, he noticed it "Where did you get that?" he asked "Wouldn't you're thief lord have sold it by now?" he asked "He doesn't know, It was my mum's, she died but I guess you knew that if you're working for my Aunt and Uncle" I said, he nodded, I got tired "I'm going back to bed, I'll bring you some food tomorrow" I said, I switched off the light and headed back upstairs.


	5. The Secrets Out

I woke up the next morning to find Midnight curled up to my stomach, I stroked him and he woke up "Let's go see the others" I said picking him up, he purred as I petted him, I looked around for everyone but couldn't see anyone "Bella" I heard Bo call, I turned to see him by the curtain "Where is everyone Bo?" I asked "Riccio, Prop and Hornet went to check out this house, Mosca and Victor are fixing the projector, come see" he said taking my hand and leading me into the projector room,

I saw Mosca and Victor messing with the projector "Ah so you managed to earn the trust of Bo and Mosca" I said, Victor nodded "I gave them my word" he said "Their not the hard one's" I said "Who are?" he asked curiously "Well, I'm in the middle, but the real one's are Hornet, Prop, the thief lord, and Riccio, deffinatly Riccio" I replied,  
>he nodded and carried on fixing the projector.<p>

I heard the doorbell ring and Bo went to get it, after a few seconds the other's minus Skip came running in "This is your idea of keeping watch? Who said you could untie him?" Riccio shouted angrily "Calm down he gave me his word of honor that he wouldn't run away" Mosca explained "Exactly Victor's our friend now" Bo said "Are you crazy? He's our prisoner, our enemy, Skip's gonna go ballistic when he finds out"

Riccio shouted, still enraged "Well he can suck it up like a big boy then" I snapped, everyone was shocked, I was usually quiet "Where is he anyway?" Mosca asked breaking the awkward silence "He didn't show up" Hornet replied disappointedly "Oh you don't say" Victor said as though he knew something about Skip that we didn't "What's that supposed to mean? Spit it out fat face!"

Riccio shouted, uh oh "Oh aren't you the charming little rodent, well I'm afraid you've all fallen under the spell of a liar "Victor said, Riccio lunged and punched him in the face,  
>Prop and Hornet dragged him off while I pulled Bo back a bit "You stop talking in riddles or we won't hold him back next time" Prop threatened as Victor adjusted his nose, Bo handed him some tissue when it started bleeding "I could show you where to find the answers to these riddles but I don't think you'd believe me" Victor said, we all froze.<p>

Victor gave us the address and we all went there, I hid behind a wall to inspect, and because someone could recognize me from Aunt Esther's posters, they knocked on the door to the huge house and a maid answered "Good evening seniora, do you happen to know a boy called Skipio?" Prop asked "What is this some stupid mischief?"  
>the maid asked snidely "We were supposed to meet him today Bo, Prosper, Hornet, Riccio, Mosca and Belle, that's us"<p>

Bo said stepping forward, she let in Bo and Prop while the others had to wait outside, I shivered in the cold and I saw my necklace start to glow, the little turtle moved before it all stopped.

After a while Prop and Bo finally came out "See it wasn't our Skip" Riccio said following them "Yes it was" Prop replied, no way "And his dad's a meany" Bo added "What are you talking about? Skip doesn't have a dad" Riccio said confused "Why don't you go introduce yourself?" Prop suggested, I stayed and watched very upset as Riccio banged on the door and Skip's dad shouted at him,

after he slammed the door shut Riccio fell to the floor crying, I ran over and fell down next to him, I hugged him and let him cry into my shoulder.

We were back at the Stella and I had an idea, I ran upstairs and grabbed my bag where my clothes were stored, I changed into the nicest outfit I could find before sneaking out of the Stella, I made sure to brush my hair before I came here, I sighed and knocked on the door, here it goes, the maid opened the door and saw me shivering, she pulled me in "Come on in darling you must be freezing"

she said leading me into a large hall, I nodded and put on the most poshest voice I could think of "Yes miss, I lost my mother in the crowd and I cannot remember my way home, but a friendly boy I met said that he knew Venice well and that if I ever got lost, that I should come to him" I lied "What is his name seniora?" she asked "Skipio Miss" I replied,

she nodded and went to fetch him, I stared at the seahorse fountain, it was so beautiful, I stroked the nose and I swear it moved, I heard footsteps and I turned to see the maid and a well-dressed Skip, he looked shocked and guilty "Here you are Miss, I'll leave you alone" she said before walking off "So it's true?" I asked, he nodded and sighed, I walked over and hugged him, he seemed shocked but his arms went around my waist, I pulled away slightly and smiled

"I'm not mad at you" I said "Why?" he asked confused "You got us jewels which meant money, you got us food, somewhere to live, clothes, so what if you told a lie to protect them, it was better anyway" I explained, he nodded and smiled "You look nice" he said, I chuckled "Yeah well, it was the only way to get in this house" I said, he nodded and kissed me, I didn't know what to think of what was happening but I honestly didn't care, I placed my hands on his face and held him close,

The kiss was turning passionate with every second, we finally broke apart and were breathless "Well that was interesting" I said, he smirked "I'll bet" he replied, I chuckled "I have to get back to the Stella" I said reluctantly, he nodded and walked me to the door.


	6. The Failed Theft

I got back to the Stella and changed quickly before anyone saw me "Bella!" I heard Riccio calling me and I looked over the banister "Yeah?" I asked "Were going to steal the wing, are you in?" he asked, I thought for a moment before smiling "I'm in" I said, he smiled too, I found out Prop didn't want to do it, but I still went with them.

We were riding on the boat and I saw my necklace start to glow, only brighter, I ignored it and we carried on until something jumped in the boat, we all jumped and I turned to see Bo "Jesus Bo I almost had a heart attack" Mosca exclaimed "You almost forgot something really important" Bo said "What?" Riccio asked annoyed "It's under my jumper" Bo said he pulled up his jumped "Me" he said smiling, I laughed and pulled him onto my lap,

we jumped the garden wall and I heard Hornet speaking to someone,  
>I ignored it until I found out it was Prop, he started talking to Bo who started to speak loudly until Mosca covered his mouth "See what I mean?" Hornet said "Don't do that again okay? I almost peed my pants" Mosca said, I laughed quietly and Riccio managed to unlock the door, we all walked into the house with our flashlights, we were walking around until we heard something moving around,<p>

I saw the door open slightly and a gloved hand slid out, the person turned their heads and I saw a bird mask…Skipio "What are you doing here? Get lost" Riccio whispered "What are you doing here? this is my job" Skip replied, I rolled my eyes, they argued for a bit until the other's soded off, apart from me and Prop "You better go home Skipio, the other's don't realize what you've done"

Prop whispered, Skip took off his mask "Are you angry, do you understand?" he asked Prop, Prop nodded slightly "I'm trying" he replied. 

I went downstairs after the other's to find them being interrogated by a blonde woman with a gun, I ran in and stood next to Prop "Who's this?" she asked motioning to me "This is my sister" Prop replied, Bo popped out from behind Hornet and the woman lowered her gun, after explaining we didn't have a home and such she got back to business "Now what do you want with my wing?" she asked, I could see Skipio behind her "Someone asked us to steal it"

I said "Asked you? Who?" she asked, I noticed Skip grab the gun and point it at her "My client wishes to uptain the utmossed confidentiality" Skip said, the woman slowly turned around "Skipio put the gun down" Hornet demanded "I found the wing, it was in her room" Skip said, I noticed a big object covered by a blanket of some sort "Come on let's get out of here"

he said, I was about to move when they had a tug war with the gun, she won "It doesn't work anyway" she said, he looked disappointed "And that I presume is my wing"  
>she said pointing at the object "You know I'm curious, just how much does this mystery employer offer you for it?" she asked "50 thousand" I replied quietly "50 thousand?" she asked shocked, I saw Skip take off his mask.<p>

The woman warmed up to us soon enough and let us sit down, she explained that her name was Ida, Hornet was examining the wing "It's an angels wing isn't it?" Hornet asked "It's a lions" I piped up they all turned to me and Ida smiled "She's right" she said "See me and Belle both told you so but you never listen to us" Bo said from my lap "I was given it when I left the orphanage"

Ida explained "Are you an orphan?" Riccio asked facing her "Yes. I lived there for more than 10 years" she said "What makes the wing worth so much?" Skip asked "Yah know I really don't know, but I think it's time we find out" she replied.


	7. History of The Merry Go Round

The Next day we were all in the orphanage garden waiting to find out about the wing, Prop and Bo were sat on the ground, Ida was on a table, Mosca and Riccio were sat down on something while I was stood with Skip, the old woman was currently explaining about the wing, she smiled "I found it, in the attic of the orphanage , and I gave it to Ida"

she said, she walked to Ida and kissed her forehead, she walked back to her spot "I never saw the merry-go-round but it's said to be unique, it has 5 wooden figures on it" she said when Bo cut her off "Yes I know, the mermaid, the man with the big fork, the flying lion, the uni-what's it…" I cut Bo off "The unicorn and the seahorse"

I finished, he smiled at me and everyone looked shocked, but the nun was smiling, I heard the sound of hooves and I looked to my left to see a unicorn running,  
>I gasped "Bo, Bella how do you know all this?" Prop asked "Mum told us" Bo replied, that's it, that's how I knew "But sister what makes the merry go round so special?" Skip asked walking forward, he had hold of my hand so I walked forward aswell "It has magical powers"<p>

she said "What does it do?" Hornet asked, the nun smiled once more "If a child went round, it became a grown up. A grown up could go round and would become a child" she explained, I felt a tingling on my chest and I saw my necklace starting to glow, the nun saw and she smiled wider if possible "Sister is that really true?" Skip asked "Why of course, my great great grandmother saw it"

she said, the others looked skeptical, we were all about to leave when I had a question  
>"Sister?" I asked, she nodded "Do you know anything about, glowing necklaces?" I asked, she smiled once more and motioned me forward, I let go of Skip's hand and she examined my necklace "It's beautiful, the blue is mermaid magic, it has the power to sense all magical animals and heal any wound" she explained, I smiled "So when I saw the statues move…."<p>

Bo started "My necklace sensed it" I finished, the other's looked confused "Yes, it only works while in Venice, the city where it was created" she finished, I nodded and thanked her before we all left. 

We were riding through the canal's on the boat when Ida said she wanted to come with us on the trip to meet the Conte "We'll do what Ida says" Skip said standing up "Who asked you? Go home Thief Lord to that great big posh house you live in" Riccio snapped, Skip looked guilty, I pulled Skip down and snuggled into his side from the cold, he wrapped his arms around me "Hey, fighting isn't what we need right now, I'm as cross with him as you are but he's right"

Hornet said pulling Riccio down, I heard Bo and Props conversation and I smiled, don't worry Bo, we know it was real.

The next afternoon we were all on the roof while Bo held Sophia "this is you're big moment Sophia so don't screw up" he said before throwing her up into the air, I chuckled.


	8. Getting Caught and Running Again

It was the night and the boys were busy with the deal, me Bo and Hornet were up in our bedroom playing with the kittens, I started laughing when Midnight jumped on Oscar, Bo's little ginger kitten "Turn on the light's!" we heard a voice shout, I looked at Hornet in horror and she gave me the same look, I picked up Bo and Hornet and I tried running "There's the little pest's, get them!"

the fat man shouted, we ran away from the police and were in the middle of getting to the exit door, we got out and Hornet shut the door on them, we were running through the alleyways and the man almost got me but he went flying instead, I sighed in relief when we saw an opening, but I took it back when we saw 3 other officers with the fat man "Well well well, look who it is" he said, the policemen tried to take Bo away from me but I wouldn't let him

"Please he's my brother" I begged, the man looked sympathetic and let me keep Bo "You shouldn't run, it never solves anything" the man said as he lead us away, well it should we've been doing it for a bit.

They took us to Skipio's house and the 2 men took Bo away from me, I put up quite a struggle, they dragged me and Hornet into the house with me still screaming "Bo!" I screamed trying to run, they dragged us into the main room where Skipio's dad was, I saw Skip come in and he looked shocked at the sight of us "Ah gentleman the matter seems to have resolved itself, my son has decided to come home after all"

Skip's dad said, wow he really was a dick, I noticed the man holding me let go a bit and I took this as an advantage, I elbowed him in the stomach and tried to run to Bo again, Skip's dad grabbed me "Stop squirming" he snapped, I did the same to him "I'll stop when I get to my bother" I replied angrily, another guard came in and got a better grip on me this time "Now that you're calm we need to know, do you girl's know this boy?"

the policeman asked, I stared at Skip and shook my head, Hornet shrugged the guards off "Just let me go I can walk by myself" she snapped, she started walking towards Skip and the guards dragged me behind her "We'll be with my aunt, please help" I whispered to Skip before they dragged me off.

I was in a Venice restaurant with Bo and our Aunt and Uncle, they placed ice cream in front of us "Go on eat up it's all for you" Our uncle said, I wanted to run off badly "I don't want it, I hate it and I hate you" Bo said, he grabbed the ice cream and smothered it all over his shirt, I put my hand over my mouth to stifle my laughter, he carried on rubbing it in "What on earth do you think you're doing you ungrateful little monkey"

Uncle Max said, Esther went to slap Bo but he ducked so she hit her wine and spilt it over Max, I laughed.

It was later on and I was staring out my bedroom window, I saw Prop and I waved,  
>he waved back along with Riccio, I opened my window "What are you doing out there?" I asked "Figuring a way to get you two out" Riccio whisperedshouted back, I smiled when I suddenly heard Esther coming "Hurry up boy's" I said before shutting my window, I ran and sat on my bed when Esther came in "Time for bed" she said, I nodded and got under the covers "You know we should cut your hair if we want you to attract anyone" she said before walking out, I sighed and slowly fell asleep. 

I was woken up later on by someone tapping my shoulder "Belle wake up" the person whispered, I opened my eyes to see a dressed Bo "What are you doing Bo?" I asked, he nodded to the window and I got the idea, I changed clothes, and we slowly climbed out of the window, I looked down and nearly panicked, I faced the wall and shuffled my feet across the small ledge,

Bo's foot went through the stone and we both gasped, he pulled his foot back up and I sighed in relief, we carried on shuffling and I heard our Uncle and Aunt from below us, we had to be extra quiet but we still managed to slide down the drain pipe and onto another ledge, I felt like something out of a robbery film doing this, we carried on shuffling until we reached the window, Bo jumped over first and I followed "Come on Bo" I said grabbing his hand, we ran away from the hotel with our Aunt and Uncle shouting.


	9. Ida's house and a Grown up Skipio

Me and Bo ran to the only place we knew, The Stella. We hid at the top of the Stella and the light's suddenly came on "Bo? Belle? it's me Victor!" Victor shouted "Were not going back to Esther" Bo snapped "Well good because were not planning to let you" Victor replied "Really?" I asked double checking "Yeah not even the tiniest piece of you, where are you?" he asked confused, I chuckled "Up here" Bo said, he was on the balcony and I waved with

"Their all gone, even Belle and my kittens" he said pouting "Their all tucked up safe at Ida's" Victor replied "Esther said Prosper was bad" Bo said, it's true, she said it a lot "That's not true, let me tell you one thing, Prosper is the best brother anyone could ever have" Victor said standing underneath Bo "Come on" he said motioning Bo to jump, Bo looked at me for permission and I nodded,

he jumped down to Victor while I used the pole, Bo hugged Victor and I did too "Well I bet that big brother of yours is worried sick, but at least he's in a nice warm bed" Victor said, I chuckled and we left The Stella. 

I was half asleep when we reached Ida's, she ran out and hugged me "Thank god" she said, I chuckled, Victor took Bo in and placed him on the couch, Prop saw Bo first "Is he okay?" he asked "He's fine" I replied, Prop turned to me "Isabelle" he said throwing his arms around my waist, mine went around his neck and we hugged tightly "We got away" I said, he nodded and we pulled away, we both sat down next to Bo "Where have you been?"

he asked Prosper "The Merry go round with Skip" he replied, say what? "It didn't work did it?" I asked "Yeah it did, Skip's all grown up" he said, I froze a bit "Really? But you're still my same Prop" Bo said "Are you disappointed?" he asked quickly glancing at me,  
>I shook my head and smiled "No, I'm happy" Bo replied hugging Prop, they both grabbed me and pulled me into the hug,<p>

I pulled away and went into the kitchen to see a little bald kid stood up on the chair with wine, and an older skip next to him "Okay now I'm scared" I said nervously, Skip smiled and motioned me over, I hesitantly walked over and examined him, I ran my hands through his hair, down the sides of his face, and other places "Well it worked" I whispered still a little shocked, he nodded and pulled me into a hug, I hugged him back just as tightly,

we pulled away and he kissed me, I got into it until I realized something and pulled away a bit "Okay wait how old are you Skip? Because if you're over 23 then this is wrong on so many levels" I said, he chuckled "I'm either 19 or 20"he replied, I thought for a bit "I don't care" I said kissing him again, we pulled away and I sat on his lap, the little bald kid said something insulting to Ida and Victor

"Excuse me but who is this impertanant midget?" Victor asked, the little kid explained who he was and I realized something "So you're the fat man that got me Hornet and Bo caught?" I asked, he nodded and glared slightly and sat down "Oh my god it's true, it works "Ida said in awe, Barbarossa went for the wine bottle again but Skip stopped him this time "Stop it, you've had enough"

he said "What are you my father?" Barbarossa snapped "You do as you're told or you'll be straight to bed, with no story" Skip said smirking and drinking some of the wine, I laughed and Barbarossa passed out, I stood up from Skip who did the same, I sat back in his seat "Sorry I had to bring him here Ida, he's scared of the dark so he didn't want to stay in the shop on his own"

Skip explained "Shop? – sorry I don't understand, and you, I've heard of growth spurts but this is ridiculous" Victor said, I laughed again "I mean what are you, your own older brother?" Victor asked "How about you're new assistant?" Skip offered, I couldn't stop laughing.

I followed them into the garden "Look I'm confused will someone explain before I start drinking port for breakfast aswell" Victor said still confused by the whole ordeal "Look it's only me, just a bit taller and older" Skip explained, he turned around and faced me which was hard seen as he was a good few inches taller now "So what do you think?" he asked, I chuckled and felt my chest tingling which I knew was my necklace "I'm thinking you must have had a rough magical ride because my necklace is tingling like crazy"

I replied, he laughed and picked me up so I came to his height, I wrapped my leg's around his waist to keep myself up "I love you" he whispered ,I smiled "love you too" I replied, we kissed again only it was more heated "Hurry up Skipio" I heard Victor call, I chuckled and jumped down "Go, you have a job to get to" I said, he smiled and nodded before taking off after Victor while I went back into the house.


	10. The End

I went back into the house and saw the rest of the guy's come down, they all hugged me "Where were you?" Mosca asked "The Stella" I replied "Of all the place's we never thought to look, The Stella" Riccio said, I chuckled "But you're both back that's what's important" Hornet said, she turned to Prop and hugged him, really long "He went to the merry go round, and it works" Bo said "it really worked? No way"

Hornet said in disbelief while pulling away from Prop, I heard the door open and I turned to see Aunt Esther and Uncle Max "So this is the little gang of criminals" Esther said glancing at the other's, Riccio pulled Bo back "The sooner we put you behind bars the better" she said, both her and Max coming forward "Oh and there they are the little runaways" Esther said sweetly while glancing at both me and Bo

"Their staying with me" Prop said firmly "As you keep telling us" Max said "Get out of the way" Esther said, Max tried to move Prop but he refused and Riccio stepped forward to help him "Give me my son and daughter" she demanded, she tried to get me and Bo but Prop and Riccio pushed her back "Their not your kids you scanky old bat" Riccio said, awesome

"How dare you speak to my wife like that, you little monster" Max said, he slapped Riccio in the face and it started a brawl "Enough!" Uncle Max shouted with the gun, everyone froze "Now hand over your brother and sister, and we'll forget this ever happened" Max said, he was shaking "It doesn't work snot nose" Bo said "Oh really? Would you like to find out?" he asked, he aimed the gun at the roof and pulled, it didn't work, he put the gun down and it fired,

I jumped and noticed it nearly hit Prop, I ran over to him and he looked scared stiff "Now looked what you've done you stupid child" Esther said from beside Uncle Max "Leave him alone" Prop said "He's 6 years old and he's got more sense than the 2 of you put together" Hornet shouted "It was an accident, he said it didn't work" Max said nervously "I suggest you put the gun down"

Skip said coming from around the corner, he took it off them "Leave. leave here, leave Venice and leave them alone" he said motioning to us "You're not fit to look after a tortoise let alone a child now get out" he said angrily, Esther and Max shakily made their way to the door before leaving, the others turned to Skip "Wow you certainly told them"  
>Riccio said a bit shocked "See that's what I mean about being a grown up" Skip said "How am I supposed to sleep with all this noise"<p>

Barbarossa said from the doorway "Does anybody have an aspirin?" he asked, I laughed, we all thought up an idea that we could give Barbarossa to my aunt and uncle, keep them off our back's for good, Ida and Victor helped, while they took care of that, me Riccio and Mosca decided to go back to Barbarossa's shop for some revenge.  
>We were in his shop and we eventually found the money stash "Oh my god" I said "Man it's even more than the fake stuff" Riccio said, Mosca handed him a bunch of money and asked him to count out 50<p>

"What do I look like? Einstein?" Riccio asked walking off, Mosca placed the fake money in the safe while Riccio counted "Maybe a little bonus" he said adding more money  
>"The deal's 50 grand" Moska reminded Riccio "50 grand, interest" Riccio replied "Tax, expense's" he said shoving it all in and closing the case, we started laughing. <p>

The next day we went to meet Skip "Has everybody got their share now?" he asked "Everybody except you" Mosca said, I nodded "I'll use some to buy you this boat, and then I'll put the rest in bank accounts for each of you" Skip said "Bank accounts? What's next my midlife crisis?" Riccio asked, I chuckled, the boy's eventually found the boat they wanted and Skip talked to the man "It look's about as sea worthy as a rubber duck" I heard Skip say,

I chuckled and jumped onto the boat with the boy's "Now don't go tearing around the canals at night in this thing" Skip said "Now what would give us that idea?"  
>I asked innocently "I expect you to behave" he said, I smiled "That's a laugh coming from you Thief Lord" I replied.<p>

We were driving on the boat and saw the other's on a row boat "Just testing out the new boat!" Riccio shouted "Hey boss I'll see you tomorrow in the office!" Skip shouted to Victor, he nodded and we went faster, I sat down and put my hand in the water, I saw my necklace start glowing and the turtle started to move, I smiled and enjoyed the ride.


End file.
